Peter Bartholy/Walkthrough
This is the walkthrough within Peter's route. Walkthrough Here are the walkthroughs in the first season. Their reasons of changing the English language from Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and French because the English language of the game had horrible grammars during the player's narration and its dubbing. I made some description or remarks in parenthesis on the chosen answers due to the horrible grammars within the game. Season 1 Chapter One *He's mysterious... *I wait. *I won't let him get to me! (After Drogo threatens to bite her just like the player from his main story) *I have to go talk to him! *I always liked the sound of the piano... *His coldness hurts me. (When Peter is showing his cold and timid behavior) *I apologize to him. *What a boor? (It replaces with an exclamation point making the sentence into "What a boor!") *I'll be straightforward. *I listen to the music. *Stroke her. *I ignore them. (She saw both Loan and Samantha are having an argument) *It's not possible to be so stupid! *I don't like him at all. (As she remarks about Loan towards Sarah) *His opinion interests me. (Peter just staring at her) *I don't really like her look. *I envy their abilities! *I confide. *I answer her seriously. *Perhaps... *I'm excited about the idea. (Sarah informs her about the Halloween Festivities in Mystery Spell) *I remain impassive. (After Loan was asking her) *No thanks! (She rejects Loan's advances) *I'm simply suspicious. *I keep calm. (Trying her best to please Lorie) *I'm not really scared. *I question him. (As she runs into Peter) *I tell him that I find him special. (Peter is very special than both Drogo and Nicolae) *I'm troubled. *I'm sure of it. *I dress up slightly sexy. *I reply. (When Drogo asked her where she was going) *I hold his gaze. (She looked at Peter's other casual appearance) *I blow off her comment. *I drop the subject. *I try to think of something else. *I'm uncomfortable. (Upon seeing both Loan and Samantha) *I shake his hand off. (After they arrived at the bar for halloween cocktails as she shook her hands off on Loan) *I stay reserved. (When she discovers ghosts around the bar) *I salute back. *I confront him. *She'll understand. (After Sarah drags her out of the bar) *I looked at Sarah, knowingly. *I don't say anything. (When Loan arrives to see them) *I'll order a Blood Mary. *I deny it. *It's ridiculous. *I make fun of Samantha. (As she makes fun of her due to her bitchy attitude) *I roll my eyes. (Not impressed on Loan's compliments) *It's interesting information... (Noticing on Loan's behavior while in a drunken state) *I give him the brush off. (The word is sticked into one word as "brushoff" I guess she avoids Loan's aggressive attitude) *I am hypnotized. (After Peter pushes Loan away in a powerful force and she was surprised to see him as a vampire) *I keep my cool. *I tell her the truth. *I am grateful to him. *I didn't want to be. *I feel affected. *So Peter thinks I'm beautiful? *I like his touch. *I skip breakfast. *I ignore him. (As she heard Loan's voice) *Too late. (Not accepting Loan's apology) *I open the door quietly. *I apologize. (As she apologizes to Professor Sebastian Jones for being late) *I sit beside her. *This idea intrigues me. *I ask her about herself. *I give her my best smile. *I decide to confront him. (When she confronts Loan after being pushed away by Peter for the second time.) *I'm not sure. *I express of my enthusiasm. *I don't budge from the bed. *I question her. (After reading a book between the ancestors of both Osbornes and the Bartholys) *I suspected she was special. (Knowing she was a witch) *I stop hugging her. *I try to reason with her. *Her remark hurts me. *She's judging! (After Sarah tells her to be extremely cautious towards the Bartholys) *I feel confident. *I am ready for anything. (As she goes to Peter on his room to chat) *I stay calm. (After admitting about Peter's species as a vampire) *I'm not afraid of him. *He facinates me. (Upon witnessing Peter's transformation as a vampire after admitting his species as a vampire) *I do nothing. (When Peter became closer to her after reverting to his human form) *I answer. *I lay a hand on his back. *I am like him in a way. *I won't let him do that. (When Peter backs away as they almost got intimate) *I answer her. *I'm frightened of making a fool of myself. *I feel sorry for her. (Since Samantha is always with Loan) *I hold his gaze. (When Peter watches her during the basketball game) *I quickly move away. (As Sarah was trying to get close to her after the basketball game) *Peter, give it all you've got! (She cheers Peter to give it all he got in the basketball game) *I draw his attention to me. *I try to comfort him. *It's not like me... (When she decides to skip classes) *He's attractive. (As Peter reveals his love of poetry) *Yes, I really do. (Peter simply asks her if she loves poems) *I take him in my arms. *A rival? (When Dorothy approaches) *I express annoyance. (Knowing both Peter and Dorothy having similar interest and are known to play the piano) *I'm falling in love. Chapter Two *It makes me sad. *I answer him. (As Peter intervenes them) *It's not my fault. *I get up to open the door. (When Nicolae tells her to let him in) *It's not like me. *He's being really nice. (Complimenting about Nicolae being the head of the family on his father's absence.) *I answered him honestly. (When Nicolae asked her why Peter was upset) *I take a bath. *I reach out my hand. (As Sarah's owl shows up) *I ignore him too. *I get angry. (Due to Peter's rudeness) *Nothing surprises me anymore. (Knowing that Dorothy is one of her classmates and always with Peter) *Does he know what I am? *I draw the professor's attention to me. (Wanting to know about Professor Jones' discussions about mediums) *Be sincere. *I ask him. *I feel at home. *I pity her. (When Sarah is hanging out with her friends) *I'm sad for her. (After encountering a 20 year old ghost who died from a car accident) *I am not afraid. *Is it Peter? (Upon hearing Peter's music while playing the piano) *I stay in front of the door. *I'm not surprised. (Realizing that Peter accepts to teach Dorothy to play the piano) *I tell the truth. *This side of him annoys me. *I show my annoyance. (When Peter explains to her about Dorothy) *I don't accept it. *I provoke him. *I turn the knife in the wound. (As Dorothy questions about her being lived with the Bartholy's as Lorie's nanny) *I start a conversation. *I put him back in his place. *I hate machos... (she hates muscular guys who were brash and arrogant) *No, I don't want that. *I don't agree. (When Peter mentions about humans and he himself before he became as a vampire who thought of them were weak and mediocre) *I decide to clean up. *It makes me laugh. *I leave without a word. *I quip back. *I go to get a coffee. *I choose the sexy one. (When Sarah chooses her whether she wears something elegant or sexy) *I pull away. *I don't worry. *No way! (Knowing that she likes her) *I take it upon myself. (During the party) *Sarah likes it to have fun, that's for sure! (Realizing that she was having fun dancing with her) *I answer honestly. (When Loan comforts her about Samantha's bitchy attitude) *Why not? *I think about Peter. *I thank him. *I feel safe. *How could I blame him? *I squeeze his hand too. (As the two walked hand in hand) *I don't say anything. *I want to kiss him. *I'm scared! *He seems sincerely upset; his solicitude touches me. *Good, I have a truckload. *I am enthusiastic. *Do I really have a choice? *I feel bad. (Serves her right for being disrespectful) *Yes, Yes, Yes! (She agrees to be taught by Peter to play the piano) *I stayed focused. *It facinates me. *That's not what matters. *I focus on Peter. *I make a comment.